This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We propose a systematic multi-edge XANES study to determine spectroscopic signatures for Ru-based anticancer metallodrugs that correlate with in vitro activity. This would make possible the prediction of biological function from chemical structure and thus aid the drug design and optimization process.